


[完结]无JC拆卸之镜子（TCB）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 惊蜂, 拆卸, 有一句话天红暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之镜子（TCB）

“这里看起来和别的地方没什么区别。”大黄蜂走进酒店房间，打量了一圈周围。  
惊天雷点头表示赞同。“红蜘蛛给我推荐这家情趣酒店好几次了，他说……非常带劲。”  
“红蜘蛛的话也能信？”  
“但是天火有这里的会员卡。”  
大黄蜂吐了吐舌头。天火你到底被红蜘蛛带坏成什么样了？  
“好吧，环境看起来还不错。”  
“别在意外部环境，就是在荒郊野外，你也照样会被我拆哭。”惊天雷俯身凑到大黄蜂的接收器，低声地说。  
大黄蜂很不争气地红了面甲。  
惊天雷从背后抱着他，低头亲吻他头雕上的那对小角。大黄蜂像是怕痒似的躲着，一边轻轻推他：“TC，快停，我怕痒……”  
“痒吗？”若有若无的置换气体吹拂在大黄蜂的接收器边，激得他浑身一阵战栗。  
“嗯……”大黄蜂站立不稳，只能用手在背后拽住惊天雷的腹甲。  
蓝色的小飞机舔着大黄蜂的脖子和肩膀，粗重的气体从他的换气扇里跑出来。他缓慢而坚定地抚摸着黄色的胸甲，手指在上面流连着，带着炽热的爱意，摩擦着那些光滑的金属涂层。  
大黄蜂的身形僵了一下，然后他的手覆盖上惊天雷的手掌，带动着他在自己的胸甲上打圈，拂过圆润的胸甲，不轻不重地按压着玻璃边缘的缝隙。  
一声低吟从大黄蜂的唇间溢出。  
惊天雷抬头看到了墙边的穿衣镜。镜中的大黄蜂看起来格外羞涩，本来就不高的身高，再加上时而扭动的小动作，让他看起来更加缩成了小小的一团，也格外可爱。  
虽然他每次听到惊天雷用这个形容词都会撅起嘴生气。  
但那会让他显得更加可爱。  
又一声呻吟让惊天雷收回了心思。他用指尖挑开那块黄色的胸甲，下面的线缆已经被体温烤得炙热。惊天雷捏住一个小小的齿轮，轻轻揉捏起来。  
“不，别……TC……”忽然感觉到敏感线路被捏住，大黄蜂忍不住惊呼一声，他大张着嘴，哆哆嗦嗦说不出一句完整的话来。  
“嘘，别说话。”惊天雷在大黄蜂接收器边低语，左手伸进他的口中，拨弄那条软舌。食指摩挲着舌面，感受电子舌苔的触感，另一根手指则滑到口腔深处，恶意地夹住大黄蜂的舌头，指节揉蹭着他的口腔内壁。  
“唔唔……”大黄蜂的嘴里含着惊天雷的手指，呜呜咽咽地说不出话来，湿润的液体充盈着他的口腔，搅动着这片色情的空间。  
“小蜂，你可真让我着迷。”低沉的声音再次在接收器边响起，飞行者灵活的右手在他的腰腹处流连徘徊，随后缓缓上移，再次覆盖上透明的玻璃，电流在他的手掌下来回游窜，带起小黄车一阵阵颤抖。  
大黄蜂的引擎在装甲下发出渴望的声音，他的换气扇在拼命转动，置换声也越来越不稳。在光镜迷茫中，大黄蜂偶然抬头看到了镜中的自己。  
镜中的自己满面通红，机体正在散发着光镜可见的热度，而始作俑者，蓝色的小飞机则在他身后抱着他，一只手伸在他的嘴里搅动，透明的电解液顺着他的嘴角滴落，流在灼热的胸甲上，另一只手则用力揉捏着他的引擎盖，抠弄着装甲缝隙，刺激着他下方的管线和元件。  
这太羞耻了。  
大黄蜂想转过身去，让他干什么都好，只要别让他看着自己被人摸到全身发抖。  
可是惊天雷的臂膀牢牢地圈住了他，大黄蜂丝毫动弹不得。  
不但如此，他还可耻地发现自己在惊天雷熟练的挑逗下，对接面板里的某个部位开始湿润，粘腻的液体从他的接口里流出，把他的对接阵列打湿到一塌糊涂。  
“唔唔……TC……不要……”大黄蜂用哀求的眼光看着惊天雷，当然他只能从镜子里看，这迫使他必须直面镜中那个羞耻的自己，被惊天雷的手掌玩弄到几乎不能自已的自己。  
“嗯哼？”惊天雷简单应了一声，右手开始下移，一路划过大黄蜂纤细的腰部，在他的对接面板上充满暗示地画圈。  
“唔……我……”小黄人看起来十分可怜。可他只能含着惊天雷的手指，一个字也说不出来。  
惊天雷终于好心地放开了大黄蜂的舌头。  
手出来，大黄蜂马上紧闭嘴巴。惊天雷将双唇覆上去，舌尖轻舔他的嘴唇，偶尔含住那两瓣甜蜜，偶尔轻啃，舌尖有时候也会往紧闭的唇隙挑拨，却始终不用强的进去，而受不了的大黄蜂只能自己松开嘴，还发出“嗯”的声音。  
金属舌轻易地滑了进去，挑逗里面那条害羞而躲藏的小兔子，使劲搅拌起来。惊天雷用舌头卷起大黄蜂的小舌，轻轻向外拉。大黄蜂还想抵抗，不过先受不了的永远是他。小黄人可怜巴巴地“呜呜”地发出求饶声，惊天雷才不舍地放开他。  
“你的身体可比你诚实多了。”惊天雷叩了叩大黄蜂的对接面板。  
灰色的金属壳已经发烫。  
“自己把它打开。”惊天雷用低沉却不容置疑的语气说。  
“唔……”小黄人扭动着，不情愿就此臣服。他的双手在背后抓着惊天雷的装甲，故意不去听话。  
蓝色的飞行者并没有在意，他的手伸到黄色的装甲下面，捏住一条敏感的线路，指尖用力一掐，一点微小的电流立刻逃窜出来，直冲小黄人的火种。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊不！……”大黄蜂浑身一抖，向后栽倒在惊天雷的怀里。他带着点哭腔，发声器里却流泻出甜美动听的呻吟。  
“听话。”惊天雷舔了舔大黄蜂的接收器，在边缘处轻咬了一口。  
大黄蜂把自己的对接面板拆开，粘腻的润滑液立刻滴答在地板上。  
惊天雷抱起大黄蜂，只一步就倒在了床上，他迫不及待地抱住自己的恋人，把灼热的吻印在他的胸口。  
大黄蜂忽然剧烈地挣扎起来。“不TC，快点……停！”  
怎么了？惊天雷疑惑地停了下来，顺着大黄蜂的目光，他抬头看到了天花板。  
一整面天花板都是镜子。  
此刻，那里正清晰地映出大黄蜂大张着双腿，被惊天雷压在身下的样子。  
还有那块沾满了润滑液的被丢在一边的对接面板。  
惊天雷终于明白这家酒店为什么被红蜘蛛津津乐道还绝口推荐了。  
“不，不行，这太羞耻了……”大黄蜂手忙脚乱地去推惊天雷。  
惊天雷一把扣住大黄蜂的双手，高举过头顶，牢牢地压制住他。  
“这不是正好吗？你也可以看看自己会有多诱人的表情。”惊天雷按住大黄蜂的双手，细碎的吻从胸口一路下滑。  
他轻咬着大黄蜂的装甲缝隙，每一次啃咬都能感受到身下人的颤抖。  
“放松，小蜂。”惊天雷耐心安慰自己的恋人。  
大黄蜂没有回答，但是喘息声却逐渐变得浓重。  
惊天雷的情欲也被无声地激起。  
他拆掉自己的对接面板，把下半身紧贴上大黄蜂，扶着他的腰，把已经硬挺的输出管送进那片温暖湿润的天堂里。  
“唔……”大黄蜂仰着头，咬牙忍受接口内被撑开的痛楚。  
当惊天雷的输出管完全没入自己的接口，那儿传来的饱胀感已蔓延至全身，他用颤抖的手指抓过被子，咬住被子让自己的呜咽声不从嘴里泄露出来。  
“小蜂，小蜂……”惊天雷轻声喊着大黄蜂的名字，一次比一次力道更重地向通道里面冲刺。  
大黄蜂被他紧握的腰拼命颤抖着，那紧紧收缩的通道让他的输出管抽送得很困难，一波波的灼烧感让他皱紧了眉。他知道大黄蜂不好受，他自己也不好受。  
隔着惊天雷的头雕，大黄蜂再一次在镜中看到自己。胸甲松松垮垮，隐约可以看到里面的线路和齿轮，惊天雷亲吻着他的胸口，在他的双腿夹缠之下毫无节制地冲撞着他。  
过于羞耻的感觉让他再一次紧张起来，接口紧紧地夹住惊天雷的输出管。惊天雷被他弄得差点直接交代在里面。  
“小蜂，放松。”他安慰地亲吻着自己紧张的小恋人。  
大黄蜂张着嘴急促地喘息着，通风系统在灼热的高温下显得黯然失色。  
“TC，求你了，不要……”大黄蜂呜咽着说。  
惊天雷一手握住大黄蜂还显得小小软软的输出管，灵活的手指缠绕着敏感的前端，缓缓地套弄着，让大黄蜂终于发出了愉悦的呻吟声。  
快感直接冲击着小黄人的身体，也让他不由自主地放松了紧绷的神经，容纳着惊天雷的接口也慢慢放松下来。  
“小蜂，你真棒。”重重地吸吮着大黄蜂染上一层薄薄的冷凝液的胸口，惊天雷用力挺腰顶上圆挺的臀部，加快速度抽送着自己的热情。  
大黄蜂全身就像着火那样的炽热，他不自觉地握住惊天雷抓住自己腰间的手，扭动自己的臀部配合着小飞机前进的节奏。  
惊天雷一边揉搓着大黄蜂逐渐硬热起来的分身，一边在他接收器边轻声说：“小蜂，我喜欢你。”  
大黄蜂在光镜模糊中无意地抬头仰望，看到了镜面反射出来的纠缠身影。  
因为天花板的距离并不算高，所以两人对接的动作看的一清二楚。  
他们的对接设备紧紧相连在一起，惊天雷火热的凶器直直地戳进他的接口里，而不知餍足的接口立刻把那根粗大吞没，还在叫嚣想要更多，更深。  
他看到自己那因为被惊天雷充份爱抚而染上玫瑰色般的色泽的机体是这么清楚地在小飞机身下蠕动颤抖着，看着镜中小飞机优雅美丽的机翼，他的手不断地来回抚摸着他的机体，耳边是彼此更加急促的喘息。  
他看着镜中的惊天雷，视线从他的脚踝处往上移动，小飞机特有的性感小高跟，修长笔直的双腿，结实没有一丝累赘的金属线条，紧实充满诱惑的腰线，充满侵略性的上半身，最后看到的是眼前他清秀优雅的面庞，和带着暖意看着自己的光镜。  
当大黄蜂看到惊天雷看着自己的眼神时，顿时感觉更加羞涩，忍不住把头扭了过去不敢看他。  
惊天雷温柔地舔吻着他的脖颈，用最轻的力道充满着大黄蜂的机体，每一次进出都带着他对自己恋人满满的爱和温柔。  
先前那难以忍受的痛苦渐渐消退，取而代之的是温柔的碰撞和愈来愈多的快感。  
连羞耻感也变成了灼热的饱胀感。  
在最后临近过载的时候，大黄蜂终于忍不住大叫出声，他抱紧惊天雷的脖颈，把他拉近自己，用力吻上他的双唇。

“怎么样TC，哥哥没有骗你吧？那家酒店是不是超赞？”  
“还不错。”  
挂断红蜘蛛的通讯，惊天雷开始思考在这家酒店办会员卡的可行性。


End file.
